


fallin' hard

by schwanenkoenigin



Series: fallin' for you [3]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, also lauren's a sweetheart, she's freaking tf out about their date, they're so fun to write omg, this is camila being an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwanenkoenigin/pseuds/schwanenkoenigin
Summary: Something's supposed to happen at seven.Something about a– a date. Holy shit. Her date with Lauren. Oh, God. True. She–There's a knock on her door.She panics. Doesn't know what to do.Doors.People open doors when there's been a knock, right?/Camren college AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i decided this should probably be some sort of series. i had another idea and i was like i might just throw them all together, so. yeah. 
> 
> enjoy.

She's not ready.

 

Yeah, no, she's not ready _at all_ , and, honestly? She kind of feels like she's about to throw up. Her crush– oh, God. Her crush is going to be here soon, because she– ugh.

 

Because Camila has asked Lauren out, in the worst way possible, and– and, okay, no, she does _not_ want to think about that again. And– anyway, she is _so_ not ready.

 

She's been trying on outfits for _at least_ an hour now (it's probably, definitely been way longer than that), and she still hasn't found the right thing.

 

One outfit is too casual, in the other she feels overdressed, and– and this is going to be a disaster, she can feel it. Lauren is going to laugh at her, and they're never going to go out. At all. Or again. Camila doesn't know which option she prefers.

 

Looking at her watch, she panics. It's almost seven _already_ (apparently time flies when you can't decide on a goddamn outfit), which means Lauren is going to show up very, _very_ soon, and– holy hell, she's going to faint. And this time, she's actually, truly going to faint. Wait– no. First, she's going to throw up, and _then_ she's going to faint. And then she's going to suffocate because nobody will be there to–

 

Okay, enough of that. Camila has a date to get ready for, she'll have enough time to think about her inevitable death later. Or maybe– maybe she should _fake_ her death now. Yeah, what a good idea! Like that, she won't have to choose an outfit, and she won't have to worry about making a fool of herself in front of Lauren! It actually _does_ seem like the best idea.

 

Or– or not.

 

Because, she thinks, then she's never going to get to kiss Lauren again.

 

And she really, really wants to kiss Lauren again. Only– she can't decide what clothes to put on, so she– she– she–

 

She checks the time again. She only has a few more minutes left to get herself ready. Although, let's be real, even if she had _years_ , she would never be truly ready for this date with Lauren. Her date with Lauren. Her date. With Lauren. Oh, God. She's going on a date. Tonight. Soon. In a few minutes. And she's standing in the middle of her dorm, only wearing underwear, panicking. (Only _slightly_.)

 

She needs clothes. Actual clothes. An outfit. People wear clothes on dates, right? Or– or do they– yeah, clothes. She opens her closet, and finds all the shirts and skirts and pants and everything else she's tries on in one big pile at the bottom.

 

"I don't know what to wear."

 

Which– great.

 

"Oh, my God, I don't know what to wear!"

 

Okay, no, not so great.

 

"What am I going to wear?" She doesn't even know who she's asking.

 

Clothes, she thinks. Clothes. Yeah. A good idea. She looks at the pile of clothes in front of her, and then just randomly chooses a white shirt and a black skirt that she thinks– hopes look good on her. The shirt is kind of a little too much not her size, but she doesn't care. (She remembers how Lauren always tells her that she actually loves when her clothes is big on her. _Is_. She never uses the plural, which, in all honesty– like, Lauren is such a grammar queen, so why does she–)

 

Camila looks in the mirror, and she likes the outfit, so there's that.

 

What next?

 

Oh, yeah, hair. Hair. Yeah. She sprints to the bathroom to do her hair, and then tries applying some make up but– yeah, no, no can do. She's trembling too much.

 

Why is she trembling again?

 

She notices the watch on her wrist. It's seven. Something's supposed to happen at seven.

 

Something about a– a date. Holy shit. Her date with Lauren. Oh, God. True. She–

 

There's a knock on her door.

 

She panics. She doesn't know what to do.

 

Doors.

 

People open doors when there's been a knock, right? Yeah. Probably. Definitely.

 

Camila leaves the bathroom, straightens her shirt and skirt, and notices how damp her hands have become. Of course. She hopes– desperately hopes that Lauren won't see, feel, _whatever_ her hands. But of course she will– she'll probably– knock again.

 

Right.

 

The door.

 

She opens it, and– yeah, she almost faints yet again when she sees her crush stand there, in an all black outfit, and her goddamn nose ring is so goddamn pretty, and then her eyes– and her make up– and her– "You look fucking incredible," she blurts because, yeah, of course she does. And of course she curses right now.

 

Lauren blushes. (She _blushes_? Camila can't remember ever having seen her blush. Then again, she can't remember a hell of a lot right now.) "Thanks, Camz."

 

The nickname is music to her ears, and– and– and she basically throws herself at Lauren and kisses her. She puts her arms around her neck, and deepens the kiss. Lauren gasps – probably hasn't expected this (honestly? Neither has Camila) – but kisses her back, and sooner rather than later, their tongues meet, and Camila panics because what she does _best_ is _panic_. She pulls back. "I'm so– I'm so sorry. I don't know what– I was so nervous and you look– you look like _this_ , and I thought that it would calm my nerves. At least that's what I think happened. I'm so–" She covers her face with her hands for a second. She wouldn't mind if the ground, like, swallowed her or something. Yeah, that'd be nice. "God, Lauren, you make me forget how to act like a normal human being, and I'm so sorry I am like this," she apologizes. (And has she just blamed everything on Lauren? What the _hell_? Which, okay, Lauren _is_ the reason she's like this but she didn't have to go out and actually tell–)

 

Camila really, really hopes that Lauren still wants to go out with her after everything that has just happened. But, who is she kidding, Lauren is already fed up with her, how could she stay? How could she possibly–

 

"You have no idea how adorable you are," says Lauren and smiles a really big smile (no seriously, it _is_ really big). Camila never wants to see anything else ever again.

 

But that's a little bad because if she ever drives a car she'll have to focus on the street and not Lauren, but, like, now that she's seen Lauren smile like this she isn't sure she–

 

"Camz? You still with me?" asks Lauren, a little worried. At least Camila thinks that's what this expression is.

 

"Yeah, no– I was thinking about you," she says. (Because of course she says something like this right now. What the f–)

 

"We should probably go, Camz. If you keep being this cute, I won't want to go out. You're making me want to kiss and cuddle you all night," says Lauren, and Camila can't tell if she's joking or if she's being serious or if it's a mix of both.

 

"I want that."

 

"Me, too, but–"

 

"Let's stay in. I don't think my outfit– I couldn't decide and my hair is all messy and I– let's stay in, please? Maybe my anxiety won't act up too much this way. I swear I'm almost calm again," says Camila, hoping she's convinced the other girl.

 

"Okay. I'd love to stay in to– to do stuff with you."

 

She has. Or has she? "Seriously?"

 

"Yeah. Let's stay here and cuddle."

 

"And kiss," adds Camila, but it kind of comes out like a question.

 

"And kiss," confirms Lauren, smiling.

 

So Camila pulls her into the room and closes the door. She still can't believe that this is actually happening, that she's going to spend the night in her dorm with– with her crush, with _Lauren_ , but she _is_  mostly calm now that they've already kissed and now that she's already made a fool of herself, like, twice, so– and– she's thinking that Lauren might indeed actually like her as much as she likes Lauren, so nothing can go wrong.

 

She hopes.

 

(Hint: nothing goes wrong. They order food, watch a movie, make out and cuddle a lot, and have an incredible good night kiss.

 

Also, they're going to see each other again.

 

And, by the way, Camila is surer than ever that this thing she's got with Lauren might someday turn into love.)

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone has requests, feel free to send them on tumblr (kaufmirsterne) or just write a comment. i don't really have any more ideas atm, so i could use some inspiration lol. i have a few more fics written and i'm gonna post them sooner or later but, like, still. seriously, tell me what you'd like to read about (in this universe...or not lmao) and i'll see what i can do. ok i'm rambling. i really hope you liked this!!


End file.
